Anything for You
by Isabelle Roza
Summary: What if it took more then Lissa really knew to bring back Demitri, Will Rose be willing to make the sacrifice needed to save the one she loves? D/R SAD! Officially complete! UPDATE! NEW CHAPTER! Maybe another after!
1. Writers Note

Hello Fans as allways I do NOT own Vampire Academy, its Characters no matter how Hot and sexy they are. The plot and situations are based off the last few books, with my own What if twist.

This is a supper sad alternate ending, so sit back and enjoy and feed back is always enjoyed, and helps motivate me.

-Much Love

-Smittygirl.

wix(.)com/smittyx2/x2

UPDATE

June 1st 1:37AM

Im uploading and editing as i go so if you find a few mistakes it will update in like 10 mins im just writing so fast and my editor is in iraq and at work so he wont be on for a bit to do the work himself.

June 1st 4:30AM

Story is officially complete enjoy!

**note: ppl get confused on the second to last chapter, you have to read it to the end it will all make sense. **


	2. The Lost Half of my Soul

I held the silver stake in my hand, its cold metal sent a chill up my arm. Was I ready for this, could i truly trade my life for his? The awnser was simple, I didn't need to think twice as I pocketed the stake and opened the door to the Mori dorms. When I reached Lissa's room I could hear chatter inside I could feel from the bond that Adrian and christian were with her. I rubbed my thumb over the stump of the stake that was wedged in my pocket. Taking a deep breath I lightly knocked on the door and waited.

"Little Dampire, I was wondering when you'd show your self." He opened the door allowing me to enter. Lissa was sitting on the soft tan carpet of her sitting room, her eyes closed and hands hovering over a silver stake. Frowning, I approached her and set myself down on the floor across from her. "What are you doing?" she opened one eye then sighed as she dropped her hands in defeat.

"Well, I was hoping I could put spirit in the stake like you said, but it isn't as easy as you made it seem." I flinched inside at her words. She didn't know, how could she. It felt wrong. I didn't like lying to her. I hesitated as I sat there looking at her but Demitir's Strgoi eyes flashed though my mind and I fished out the stake i was carrying. "Whats that for?" she asked staring at my stake. I wanted to tell her the truth, tell her that it takes more then just her spirit to complete the ritual, but I couldn't. Couldn't tell her of the consequence I was about to face.

"You'll need a stake that he's actually touched." It was a half lie. Dimitri had touched this stake, in fact it was a gift he had given me. What we were about to do didn't require any of his essence. It required mine.

Her eyes widened in enthusiasm as she took the stake from me and studied it. "Hmm…" I looked over at Adrian who was sitting across from us on the couch. "What?" I asked. He was studying the stake in Lissas hand. "Just thinking, the stake that will ultimately end his strogi life would be the one he him self had given to you." But now he was looking at me closely, too closely. I stood quickly, not giving him time to analyze what this all really ment. Adrian was a drunk and irritating man, but when it came down to it little could get by him.

"We need a quiet space, every one needs to leave." Christian moved forward in protest but Lissa stopped him, "Please, I'll be fine. I'm with Rose." He shut his mouth and looked between us and the stake uneasily before reluctantly following Adrain. Closing and locking the door behind them i turned to Lissa who still sat on the carpet her hand tracing the etchings around its base.

"Ready?" I asked retaking my seat next to her. She nodded looking at me expectantly. I looked at her for a long time not saying anything, she began to frown. "What is it Rose?" I shook my head trying keep my cool exterior. The way Demitri always seemed to do… Demitiri. With his name on my tongue I reached a hand out and clasped my hands around hers and the stake.

"Close your eyes." I took a deep breath as i watched her do as I instructed. "Now clear your thoughts of all things." she nodded as her face relaxed. "Now were going to tap into the same type of magic you used to bring me back to life." She nodded her face taking on a sad look, "Don't over think it just visualize that moment." When I knew she was there I closed my eyes, using the bond I left my body and entered her thoughts, her feelings, her mind. I held the image of her hand over my heart and took her a step further as we went down to a spiritual level. We looked at my young broken body as it turned into translucent myst.

I watched as she griped the smokie essence and brought it to her heart and on a spiritual level taking part of my soul into her. Before she had complete binding with my soul I spoke in her mind. _'Lissa take the stake and put the soul there instead'_. Lissa sitting in the heap of the car wreck, her young face full of tears and dirt looked down at her hand, finding the stake. "How?" But I didn't reply. In truth I didn't know much more then what victor and his brother had told me.

_'I'm not sure, but we don't have much time.' S_he nodded and put the stake to her heart the tip barley touching her skin as she willed my soul into it. At this I was pulled from her mind into my own dark world, pain engulfed me and I cried out to empty ears. It was like being ripped into two, I hadn't expected this since Lissa had been the one to house half my soul for so long.

"Rose…ROSE!" Someone was yelling at me somewhere in the void, but the pain was too much. _'Rose.' _ This voice was close, a boys voice. A body began to fade into focus infront of me. My heart stopped as Mason's sad blue eyes stared back at me. _"You understand the consequence?" _he asked and I nodded. A sad smile crossed his face as he nodded. _'Then I'll be seeing you soon.' _ and with that my world exploded in light and blurry face was sitting over me. "Rose are you ok?" Lissa's worried face came into view.

I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up, "Yeah, that whole mind thing overwelmed me a bit." I lied as a pounding on the door cough my attention. Lissa got up to let the boys back in as in watched after her. "I'm sorry."


	3. White Daises

Note: I don't remember exactly what the events happened so i did my best to replicate the situation on the kidnaping, sense my books are being borrowed at the moment. Remember this is a What if story, i have a bad habit of rewriting my favorite books in my head and this is one of the more simpler scenarios. enjoy.

* * *

><p>I was glad that our Bond only worked one way, she never even noticed the loss of it. There was something in the knowledge of why the Bond was there in the first place. The fact that she held part of my soul within her all these years explained everything. After the ritual she had demanded that I explain what had happened.<p>

I told her that we had to re-live the moment because it was the strongest time she used the reviving magic, feeding in her ability to heal even the dead. which was crap, She was easily convinced that nothing bad had happened, and all was going according to plan. and it was, to my plan.

I thought back to what Victor and his brother had said while our time in vegas.

_'Once my soul is in the stake does it matters who makes the blow?' Victor looked thoughtful, exchanging glances with his spirit user brother. Shaking his head, 'I do not believe so, but to be safe, Lisa may need to...' He trailed off as Lisa and Eddie walked back from the bathroom._

"Hathaway pay attention your ripping more then weeds!" Stan yelled as he walked by. I blinked a few times looking at the handful of daises I had just pulled up. I turned my gaze to were Stan had walked by and stick out my tongue. "Very mature." A familiar voice chuckled. I glanced over at Adrian who, even on this hot summer day, was dressed as if he just came from a party.

"What do you want." I stated looking back at the white flower in my hand. I was never a fan of white, it always bloodied to easily. Adrian squatted next me, taking the flower and twirled it between his fingers. "On most occasions," he said, putting the flower in my hair. "red would suit you best, but as you sit here in the warm evening sun," he brushed the hair from my face "white suits you best."

I pulled away feeling a bit uncomfortable. Adrian and I had not been dating long but the smell of his cloves was making me uneasy when I knew my mind was filled with Demitri. "What is the matter little Dampire?" I shook my head not wanting to even pretend I'd open up. "Did Lisa make it off ok?" Adrian nodded, "She is with a dozen court guardians on her little college trip, I'm sure all will be well." I nodded my head, an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach.

Sense the loss of the bond I couldn't see into her anymore, but discovered as long as she kept the stake on her I could catch glimpses. But for me that was not enough. I wanted to go with her but my punishment for taking off to Vegas is long but over.

"Come on Rose, let's go back to my room and get you cleaned up." He said wipping some dirt from my chin. I nodded, allowing him to help me stand and following him. I knew what he had plan was probably not a good idea, but with the knowledge of looming events I wanted to feel life and love as much as possible.

We entered his room and I walked to his bed and crashed. Spending the day in the sun had taken its toll on me. Being Damphir the sun didn't have quite the effect as it would on Mori, but when you don't spend a lot of time in it too much can get to you. Adrian followed suit, his shirt already unbottoned his dark undershirt tight around his slim muscled stature.

Slowly sitting down beside me his hand running though my hair. "Oh Little Dampir, the things you do to me." I put my finger to his lips, "Shhh.." and took his lips with mine. trying to block out everything but this moment, being touched and cared for if only for a few minuets. His hands loosened my shirt and pulled it over my head his mouth kissing up my shoulder.

His hands began to loosen my jeans when the picture of lying on a bed in a wooden cottage crossed my mind. The smell of sharp after shave and the sweat of a man. I grabbed Adrian's hand to stop him letting out a gasp. He paused looking at me with concern, his green eyes were all wrong his blond hair, his young face.

"I… I don't think I can…" Adrain sat up letting go of me. His face conflicted, I knew that he was getting tiered of my pulling back. But if only he knew, if only he could understand. He began to stand but I caught his wrist, "Wait" he looked at me with annoyance. "Rose do not play games with me, you have no idea what you do to me."

I let him go but kept looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm scared." His face took on a concerned look and he took his seat again. "I would never hurt you." He said his hands brushed my arms taking me into a hug. "I know…" And I did but the confusion in me was to much. He kissed my shoulder and made his way up my neck when i moaned, he paused over my pulse "You've been a bad girl."

I sighed again and leaned closer into him, urging him to take the bite. He only hesitated for a second before he took me into his mouth. After what only seemed like a second he pulled back with a gasp blood dripping from his mouth, my blood.

"Rose what have you done…"


	4. Go North

Note: Hey guys 3rd chapter, vie been in the writing mood, more to the fact that i cant wait to get to the part thats the reason for writing this. I have a definite ending but i felt that a bit of build up would explain and build the short a bit. This is dedicated to the love of my life and editor who's serving in Iraq.

* * *

><p>I moved towards the door but Adrian, freshly fed, was too fast and grabbed my arm. "Rose," He said anger edging his voice. I couldn't look him in the eyes, he knew. "How…" He let out an angered sigh, "Im a spirit user Rose…" I couldn't depute his awnser, spirit was new to the Mori in a way, and no one knew all the abilities that came with it.<p>

"It's too late." I said pulling my arm from him. "No.." He pulled out his phone and began dialing. I frowned. "What are you doing?" He looked impatiently back at me, "Lissa, this is Adrian. Call me immediately and don't use that stake… lock it up in the safest place you can find!" I gasped and leapt for the phone… grabbing it i spoke into the voice message, "Ignore him he's just drunk, hey!" He had plucked the phone from me and ended the call.

It was to late, the damage was done. Growling in anger I slapped him, the shock that crossed his face showed that was the last thing he expected. "You have no right!" I yelled. Adrian rubbed his face, he looked at me hard. "You're so strong, so confidant, so egar to protect… I think sometimes we forget that even you need someone to protect you." I froze remembering Demitri's words, _'You have friends, people to rely on, your not alone.' _

I pushed Adrian aside and opened the door, I paused on my way out. "Sometimes there is nothing any one can do." And I closed the door behind me leaving, Adrian there staring after me. When I left his apartment and headed towards the Dampir dorms I noticed a commotion at the Guardian Headquarters.

Being my usual self, I let my curiosity get the best of me and I joined the commotion. "Rose come here quick!" it was Eddie running from the Dorms. I joined him at the entrance. "Whats going on?" I asked as Eddie pushed his way through, "It's Lissa, somethings happened. We've been all over campus looking for you!"

I took in a sharp breath as we entered a small room. Mikhail Tanner was sitting at a desk surrounded by Guardians. He looked up as we entered. "Rose thank God." He motioned to a empty chair next to him. Taking a seat I took in the faces of the guardians around me some I'd seen around but didn't personally know. "Rose I need you to use our bond to find Lissa."

I had a feeling that was what they wanted of me. I put my head down in defeat, knowing that the bond was gone there was no way to find her… I paused remember that I still had a pull to the silver stake. I sat back closing my eyes… I couldn't bring up any visions of where she was but I had a general sense of the direction it was. Opening my eyes every one around me looked expectantly.

"I… I cant see anything but…" I rubbed my head. "What is it." Stan said impatiently. Eddie glared at him, "Don't push her…" I looked at Mikhail, "I have a general sense of direction, I cant tell you if its right…" Stan made a unpleasant sound. "Told you she wouldn't be much use." This time I turned and glared. "If we get in a car I can tell you were to go." Mikhail nodded as he grabbed a set of keys and motioned for us to follow.

We were a small army filling 3 suv's i sat across Mikhail as we pulled out of Court… "Go.. north." He nodded turning on to a small highway. We drove like that for two hours till we reached an exit to a small town. "We're close." I said sitting up in my chair gripping my new stake since Lissa had mine. The Guardians in the back seat began to load their weapons. After ten minutes we pulled into an abandoned wearhouse parking lot.

"This is it.." Mikhail nodded as we exited the car. My stomach began to fill ill, "There are a lot of them.." I said grasping my head. Everyone nodded not questioning me. I looked over at Eddie he looked back with an eagerness, "He's here" I said to him. Eddie frowned "Who.. Demitri?" I nodded and his eagar look faded.

"It's a trap… set for Rose." He said to the other Guardians. Mikhail paused looking between us. "Rose…" I cut him off. "If you tell me to stay here you know I will not." He nodded looking displeased but understood. "Very well, lets go."


	5. The Last fight

Note: Short chapter but i like keeping events separated, Ive always stunk at writing fight sequences im a Romance lover. so forgive me if it wasn't up to par.

* * *

><p>What happened next was a blur, yelling and fighting surrounded us. I fought my way through the thong of masses, killing as i went, not even caring to count. All I knew was I had to get to lissa, thats all that mattered. When I reached the other side of the warehouse I was cut, bruised, and bloodied but I felt nothing. My entire body just knew only the urgency to get to the other side.<p>

My heart stopped at what I found. Lissa stood, her hands held behind her back and a stake held at her throat. Not any stake, My stake, and the assailant was none other than Demitri. He smiled when I came into view. "Roza," My heart dropped at his use of my nickname. "nice of you to join us, I was wondering how long you would take." I moved forward, "Let her go, its me you want."

He pulled Lissa closer, digging the stake into her skin ever slightly drawing a small line of blood. I flinched, Not just at the sight and thought of Lissa being harmed, but the cut on her neck actually harmed me. I felt the sharp pain on my own skin. Dimitri's eyes widened as he found a line of my own blood fell from my neck. Looking down at Lissa then back at me. He moved the stake up to examine it.

It was all the distraction I needed, I didn't know why the stake had that effect but I knew that I wouldn't have another chance. I launched at him my feet kicking his from underneath him and he fell back dropping the stake. I went for it but he pulled me back by my hair. Losing sight of the stake I pulled my attention fully on Dimitri. Enchanted stake or not Dimitri was going to meet his fate.

The hand that had a solid grip on my hair pulled my head back as he planted a hard kiss on my lips. I knew he was trying to confuse me and well, it was working. "ROSE!" Lissa's voice penetrated my thoughts as I realized that Dimitri was griping a dagger. Twisting just in time, he missed, falling off balance. "This ends now!" He said, now pissed beyond hell. I nodded as he launched at me full force, knocking us both onto the ground. He knew he was stronger in this position and I took a few hits to the face before I was able to snake my foot around his leg and flip him.

This moved surprised him as I pushed forward for the killing blow looking into his eyes with sorrow that I couldn't save him after all, but as I brought my stake down when I was pushed unexpectedly. I went rolling back, looking I found Lissa kneeling over DEmitri, all I could think was that he would snap her neck. I lunched forward only to be halted by a ring of raging fire that encircled Lissa and Dimitri.

I looked over at Christian in anger, "You idiot what are you doing?" and that's when it happened, a strong light flashed blinding every one. A piercing pain brought me to my knees as I cried out. She had done it, she had driven the stake though Dimitri's heart. I felt my soul rip and shred the pain driving me into darkness.

* * *

><p>OO now were getting to the part I wanted the most in the next two chapter or so . this is not the ending! =D get your tissue boxes lol v.v"<p> 


	6. I'll Serve You til I Die

Note: I know im changing the writing style of the books but after much thought i believe that the delivering of my alternate ending would be best told in Dimitri point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST PERSON: Dimitri<strong>

When I awoke I felt like I had been reborn. Everything felt new, unknown, smells, colors, touch. All so foreign yet my mind knew what they were. I knew the bed was soft, and the walls were white. The room was cool and bare. "Dimitri are you awake?" An angelic voice pulled my attention behind my bed. I slowly sat up realizing that I was in a cell.

"Careful." I looked over finding Vasilisa Dragomir clutching the bars of my prison. "Where are we?" I asked rubbing my head, the sun from the window that shown into my cell giving me a bit of a headache. "We're back at court." She said picking up a bag and handing it to me though the bars. A Guardian who apparently was standing right out of my sight gave a disapproving cough.

I looked into the duffle bag finding my western books and my duster. My favorite items. "The Court is having a hard time believing you're you again. While I make your case, you may have to spend a few days in here until they are certain your not …" She didn't finish but I knew they were afraid I was Strigoi… but wasn't I.

I looked up into the window the warm rays fell on to my face, I felt like I was in total control, "What happened?"  
>She smiled, "I brought you back." I looked at her in complete awe. This young frail Mori had done the impossible, tears began to well up into my eyes and I staggered to her. Falling to my knees, only the cell bars between us I began to cry.<p>

Vasilisa fell to her knees quickly and wrapped her arms around me best she could, "It's ok, everything will be ok." We sat there for what seemed hours before I fell asleep. Thats when what truly happened took grip. I saw faces, I heard screams, I tasted blood. When I woke from my nightmare I was alone, a blanket over my shoulders and my heart shattered. Everything I had done as a strigoi took hold of my heart and agony was all I knew.

Over the next few days Vasilisa visited me, I felt that I had no right to be in her presence, not of this Angel, this giver of life. She sat with me for hours talking to me helping me though my pain. At last I was able to ask her what had happened.

"Well, we found a source…" she paused. "Another spirit user who has in the past done just this, revived a strigoi" She gulped as she remembered a memory. Shaking her head she explained about how with Roses stake that had a touch of my essence she was able to fill it with a special Spirti magic that allowed her to heal and revive. "It was a difficult thing, I had to relive the memory of my families death…" she rubbed her hand over her face.

Through the bars I place a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled, her smile filled me with such light and hope. "But it was all worth it, you're here, you're back." I nodded "All thanks to you Vasilisa, if it wasn't for you I'd be on the streets killing. I owe you everything and I swear to serve you till I die." She blushed and looked down at her nervous hands. "Well it wasn't just me, Rose was a big part of this." I shook my head. "You are an angel."

But with Roses name in the air memories of nights of bitting her, using her for my pleasure, hurting her for my gain, my amusement. It sickened me to my core. I wanted to ask how she was, why she had not come. But deep down I knew I could never look her in the eye again. Not with the knowledge of what I had done to her.

When Vasilisa left for classes I sat on my bunk for hours, staring at the white wall in front of me. All I could see was faces of the dead, I closed my eyes tried to meditate, clear my mind. "Hey." a female voice said from the bars. She didn't need to say anything else I knew who it was the moment she spoke. The light smell of her floated in the air.

I kept my eyes shut, I couldn't look at her, not without braking down, not without hurting her. "What do you want Rose." She said nothing for a moment, there was no sound, I couldn't even hear her breath she was so still. "I wanted to see you, see if you were ok." My heart wrenched. "I'm fine there is no need to worry about me." She was still again, "Will you not look at me?" I shook my head, "I don't want you here Rose, go away." This time I could here her softly cry, I couldn't do it. "Go away Rose before I call the guard."

There was silence for a long time, I didn't dare to look to see if she was there, couldn't risk looking in to her eyes. So, I simply laid down keeping my eyes closed and prayed for sleep.


	7. She was never really there

**NOTE: **vie had so many complex ideas and different endings in my head, but I felt that this, the shortest and the simplest, was the most powerful of them all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>She was Never Really There

She visited me again over the next week. Each time begging for me to look at her. Confessing her love and devotion for me. I knew she loved me, and that I loved her but I could never look at her. I could never be with her, never love her or anyone again. Not when, when I close my eyes all I saw was my self ripping men, woman and children to pieces. Not when I remembered my thoughts of rape and horror when she was with me in Russia.

She wouldn't understand, I could never be around her without fear I would hurt her. I wanted to turn to her tell her everything, hold to tight and just be. But every time I herd her voice my body clenched in pain with the memories. But with Rose she didn't understand, her Rose determination kept her coming back over and over. I wasn't ready for this not yet, maybe with time… So I made up my mind to do the one thing I knew that would keep her away.

The next time she came I was ready. I knew the only way to save her, to save me was to hurt her one… last… time. "Hey." She said, the way she'd been greeting me every time she came. I didn't say anything, "Listen, I know you don't want me here, Im sorry its just…" I cut her off, "I don't love you Rose." She stilled something she seemed to become quite good at. "You don't.. but." I shook my head, never turning around. "I don't want to be with you, I don't want to hear you voice. I don't want to see you." Nothing. No sound. I restrained my self from turning to see her.

"Very well, I understand." I let out a long breath. "I know what's in your heart, I understand whats going on." I stood quickly but kept my back to her. "You don't Rose!" I was almost yelling. "But I do…" She said softly. How could she, how could she understand when she has never experienced. "Its ok though, it's my time to go anyways. They're waiting on me, I've pushed my time as far as I could. I need to move on, I understand that." I relaxed trying to make sense of her words. "But before I go…" She paused, I dropped my head to the ground.

"I don't blame you for anything, I have forgiven you. I have accepted what has happened and the choices we made." Silence again. "Don't blame yourself, not for what you did as a strigoi and not for this." I frowned not completely understanding, "I made a choice, and I would make it again. Dimitri Belikov, я тебя люблю." _I love you._

My heart broke with her words as she spoke in Russian, I gave up and turned around to look her in the eye to tell her everything, to beg for forgiveness. But she was gone. I didn't even hear her leave. "Rose! Rose!" I called trying to see down the halls trying to get a glimpse of her.

But instead I found a suppressed Mori. "Princess." I said bowing my head, "Did Rose pass you?" Vasilisa frowned at me, her face confused. "Oh Dimitri, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, you didn't seem like you can take the news." I kept looking past her down the hall hoping to see Rose. "What. What is it?" She laid a hand on my arm and I turned my attention to her.

"Rose…" She paused trying to bring the courage to tell me. "She's been in a coma since the fight." I froze, not believing what she was saying. "That's impossible." she shook her head, "The doctors don't know if she'll make it, I dont understand what happened. She was fine and then she wasn't."

She had to be joking, Rose had been coming here all week nagging at me to accept her back into my life. "Princess, please, don't joke with me. She was just here, we were just talking." She looked at me in disbelief, "Impossible, I just came from the clinic, she's worse than she's ever been." I shook my head "Demitri… did you ever actually see her?"

I scratched my chin, "No I was trying to make a point to leave me alone." Vasilisa frowned "What was the last thing she said to you?" I thought about her last words. "She said she had to go, that she was sorry and loved me…" Vasilisa's face fell with confusion. "Could it be possible that she was talking to you in your mind? We've found through Adrian that when I brought you back we put a pice of Roses soul into you. Maybe she's able to communicate with you?"

It was possible, She did seem too silent at times almost as if she wasn't there. Could be that she never was… my eyes began to water, what have I done… what did I do. _'Rose… Rose if you can here me come back, talk to me im sorry I didn't mean it…' _ I screamed her name over and over in my head hoping that she would respond. but nothing, only emptiness.

"Lissa!" Christians voice came from down the hall, he was running as fast as he could. Stopping in front of us he was panting harder then a new novice. "Christian what is it?" He paused trying to catch his breath. "It's Rose." He looked up at her his face sad. "What, is she awake?" Vasilisa began to walk away, but Christian caught her arm and pulled her into a bear hug. "I'm sorry." He said looking me in the eyes."I'm so sorry" ….

"She's dead…"


	8. Ending Note

OMG,

It feels so awesome to get that story on to paper, I always joke I need a personal assistant to write down my thoughts and ideas, because the come and go so fast and with my ADD I can never really sit and finish a story.

I wanted to stop at chapter 3 because I was getting board but when pushed though to the last chapter my fingers couldn't keep up. Thank you for experiencing this amazing idea. I've always had a thing for the heroin in peril weather she lives or dies you always find the truest in people when its the last moment.

Thank you and favorite me for future stories, I've more up my sleeve this is the only version were rose truly dies.

Loves

-Faithsmitty


	9. A Celebration of life

Chapter 9: OVA

[Hey guys long time no see. Wrote this story over 3 years ago, recently I've been reading into fanfics again and realized that I was asked to do another chapter, I did but it was never uploaded! I don't have the chapter any more but luckily I remember most of it! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar and such, my English is still lacking]

POV: Demetri

Two weeks later

I was finally released from lock up. After Rose passed, Adrian told everyone what she had done and how she had done it. Most likely so spirit users wouldn't get the bright idea that bringing back a Strigoi was an easy feat and of course so Vasilisa didn't suffer the thought that she killed her best friend and guardian. Rose wanted to make sure Vasilisa knew it was something that she had done on her own.

So, it fell fully on me. The weight of her death was crushing. I had never met a soul so bright yet incomplete. I felt conflicted; I go on day-by-day knowing that she would want me to live it to the fullest. With the knowledge that her soul lived within me, giving me life, I would make the most of it.

I was still at court but, not for long. I didn't have any belongings so all I had was a light suitcase at the foot of my small bed. I was going home, back to Russia. I sat at the foot of my bed dressed in the all black suit Vasilisa had tailored and sent over for today. I was looking down at a small black box, something I've had with me for a while. I opened the box and gazed longingly on the small rose shaped necklace. Such a small and dangerous item was all I really had left of Rose.

This small silver rose a reminder of our love. Even in our shroud of denial, this small piece of jewelry had made us unable to reason, only feel. I remember it vividly, her warm lips against mine, the love, the passion, the relief to just hold her. I pursed my lips trying to hold back storm of emotions inside of me.

I stood and put on my duster; she loved this duster. I put the small black box into my breast pocket so I could feel it against my beating heart, hoping that she would feel it too. I left the guest housing and stood outside and took a deep breath. It was still early for the Mori, the sun sinking but still casted a warm glow over me. It was perfect. She would have wanted this. The warm sun on her skin; she was never meant for the darkness.

I turned down the sidewalk to see Eddie waiting for me at the curb. He stood in front of a black car also wearing a black tailored suit. He smirked at me, "Vasilisa will not be pleased to see you wearing that." patting my duster. He wedged a finger between his tie and his throat and pulling it away from his neck. "Rose wouldn't have cared if I wore a suit. In fact I know she would have used it against me, 'Hey there fancy pants going to a ball?'"

His face lit up slightly and I smiled, shaking my head as I got into the car with him.

"It would make her smile." I said thinking of how her face would light up when she laughed.

Five minutes later we parked in a small lot at the base of the court cemetery. Vasilisa was waiting at the gate with her small group of friends. They were greeting the crowed of people entering the cemetery. Just about everyone was dressed in various shades of grays and blacks. The air above the mourners' heads was dotted with black umbrellas to block out the sun for the Mori's sensitive skin.

We reached Vasilisa. She was leaning on Christian for support. You could tell she was trying to be strong but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Demetri." she said, her eyes softening and her smile drooped a little more. She put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing my duster with a little frown. "She wouldn't have wanted you without it." she smiled and leaned back on Christian for support as another wave of grief washed over her.

"How have you been adjusting to your new shadow kissed abilities?"

I shook my head, "I don't understand how she did this day to day, and I only have half of what she had to deal with." Vasilisa smiled, "At least you cannot see me. That would have been even more embarrassing."

When Rose put her half soul inside of me, the part that Vasilisa was able to save from the afterlife, it came with the abilities but without the bond, thankfully. I could see and communicate with the dead if I let them in, an ability I'm working hard to block. At first I left it open calling for Rose over and over, but she never came. Who could blame her? I'd yet to see if the Strigoi sensing ability was within me but hunting was the last thing on my mind.

We headed up the hill and though the large iron gates towards the cemetery. The turnout was amazing. To see so many people that Rose had touched in her life gathered here to remember her, warmed my heart. As I approached I could tell immediately were Rose's Turkish family was. They were huddling in a group off to the side of the rest of the seats all dressed in bright colors; a lot of white and peach. That is what rose would have wanted. I looked down at my black clothes; the only color was my leather duster. It was something I guess. She would have wanted them to celebrate her life, not morn her death. Her Turkish heritage described how she lived. She held a deep devotion to family and friends, loved, lived, and experienced every aspect of life. It was going to be a very interesting funeral.

We sat there listening to prayer, the Father began reminiscing.

"I remember when Rose approached me after mass, now this was nothing I had ever expected from her, and asked me more about shadow kissed Anna. She was so interested, but tried so hard to make me believe it was no big deal. Rosemary was always quite the handful growing up at the Academy. Despite this, she had a big heart that she tried to hide behind her 'don't-give-a-care' attitude. She never liked to burden anyone."

He was followed by more stories of her, all similar in some way. On how she surprised them with her love, devotion and strong nature, changing all of their lives in one way or another.

"Is there any last words for her before we turn over to Mister Mazur and his family?" Roses Father Abe Mazur started to get up.

I stood. I didn't have anything prepared. I didn't even think anyone really wanted to hear from me. Being the cause of her death in the end I was sure there were people that were hoping I wasn't going to show up. Vasilisa put her hand on mine and gave me an encouraging smile. I walked up to the small podium and just stood there looking out at everyone.

"I know I'm probably the last person you all would want to hear from, but…" I took a deep breath, put my hand on my chest pocket were the small necklace was and knew exactly what I wanted to say. "Rose and I met under very wrong circumstances. The moment I met her I knew she was going to be an amazing guardian. I knew that she would not only protect the lives of the Mori but she would change the lives of many."

"She saw past my defense with ease, was not afraid to call me out." Everyone laughed. "I know many of you wonder 'Why?… Why did she give up her life for just one of her instructors?'" I closed my eyes, picturing her deep brown eyes, "Because I love her. She changed something within me that even I didn't know I had blocked. She was strong and amazing, and she will forever live deep within my heart." I opened my eyes, I expected to see angry faces, but they were all smiling, accepting. I stepped down and made my way back to my seat.

As drums and flutes began to play as Abe and his family started their celebration of Rose's life. Cups filled with wine were passed out and Abe stood next to Roses casket with his glass held high.

"To the celebration of my daughter's life. May she continue to be happy within her next!" We all drank. Some of the Turkish men started coming around taking chairs away and we all stood in a large circle, clapping and dancing.

I was smiling and clapping along as Vasilisa and Christian danced around the middle of the circle, when a figure caught my eye. I checked my guards to make sure I was still blocking the afterlife from taking me over. Knowing that being in a cemetery was defiantly not the place to be with them down.

I spotted them, two figures too pale and misty to be solid stood a few yards away under the tree line. I strained my eyes and gasped. There stood Mason… and Rose. "Roza!" I murmured under my breath and took a step towards them. She shook her head smiling motioning me to stop. She looked to the rest of the group a big smile on her face as she began to dance around Mason who just smiled and clapped. I began to tear up and went to wipe my eyes, but when I looked back up they were gone.

A small breeze blew by and I could smell her. I knew she would always be watching over us. "I love you." I whispered after the breeze and she was gone.

=D I'm thinking of making a part 2. I have another vision of the story when rose comeback maybe I should connect it to one or just start a new story… hrrmmmmmm =D


End file.
